DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): This is a SBIR Phase II project application to establish an archive and public-use collection of adult HIV/AIDS prevention programs with demonstrated promise of effectiveness. The researchers have established a similar collection of effective teen pregnancy and teen STD/HIV/AIDS programs under the title Program Archive on Sexuality, Health & Adolescence (PASHA). Program packages in the archive will include everything needed to replicate and re-evaluate a program, including: (1) a complete set of program materials such as Instructor's Manual, Video, workbook, and such; (2) an accompanying evaluation packet for reassessing the effectiveness of the program in a new site; and 3) a User's Guide, video, and multimedia CD-ROM prepared by the archive staff describing the program/ evaluation package and providing program implementation guidelines and tips. The Investigator will also develop a book that describes each archived program package, evaluates the state of the field, and explains how to select from the archive an appropriate program package for review, adaptation, and implementation. Archive staff will provide free ongoing technical assistance on program implementation and evaluation to the purchasers of programs included in the Archive. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available.